Dunia Shinobi
by LawLaw
Summary: Snape menjadi ninja! Yang akan mengajari 3 murid nakal [OC]! Apa yang akan dihadapi Snape?


**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia Shinobi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya hanya membuat cerita aneh dan iseng serta gaje XD tanpa mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun.  
Warning: Ada beberapa candaan garing! Siapkan kerupuk anda XD/**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi!" Teriak seorang gadis remaja bertumbuh pendek dari ujung jalan, ia menyapa teman lamanya. "Kau datang juga" balas si remaja pria gemuk dengan senyum ramah nya. "Ayok lah duduk sini!" Pinta teman perempuan tersebut. Yang paling puitis dan logis. Namanya Roma, sedangkan yang pria tadi adalah Jordi. Ia tak seperti kebanyakan remaja, ia unik. Ia sangat menyukai Fisika dan hal-hal yang berbau kedamaian. Jordi juga orang yang cukup religius.

"Cieee, yang anak medan" sindir Roma sambil tertawa kecil ke arah Angel. Oh ya, sahabat angel yang satu ini sangat suka menyindir. Dan Angel memakluminya sebagai _Bakat Ajaib_ sahabatnya ini. Angel tertawa dan langsung duduk di samping Roma. Mereka mengobrol, dan topik obrolan mereka tak seperti kebanyakan remaja. Mereka sangat sering mengobrol tentang Politik, agama, masa depan, impian, realita dan terkadang fisika. _Well,_ ketika mereka mengobrol tentang fisika hanya Angel yang tak mengerti. Maklum, perempuan yang satu ini kurang menyukai hitungan dan hal yang berbau logika.

"Ganti topik la, fisika terus. Pusing kepala barbie" Keluh Angel ketika sahabat nya sudah mengobrol tentang fisika. "Eh apa ini?" Tanya Jordi mengambil sebuah benda berwarna merah bundar. Dan terdapat tombol biru di tengah nya.

Roma dan Angel langsung menghampiri Jordi dan melihat benda itu. "Menurut mu ini apa ngel?" Tanya Jordi sambil memberikan benda itu kepada Angel. "Eits..Jangan tekan dulu tombol nya" Ujar Jordi mengingatkan. "Lah..udah kutekan" Jawab Angel dengan muka polos.

Tiba-tiba badan mereka bertiga berputar dan terhisap.

"Huaaaaaaa..." Teriak Jordi.  
"Apa ini..." Angel pun ikut berteriak.  
"Ini semua salah kau sialan" Gerutu Roma.

Bukk..bak...

"Awww" Rintih Angel.  
"Anjir, kaki ku! Jordi geser dikit!" Perintah Roma kesakitan.  
"Ini, Angel duduki tangan ku!" Gerutu Jordi.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berdiri dan meregangkan badan sebentar.

"Uh...Dimana ini?" Tanya Angel kebingungan.

Mereka bertiga jatuh disuatu tempat putih yang kosong. Dan terdapat kakek tua di hadapan mereka. Kakek tua yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rikudo Sennin.

"Kalian ada di dalam pikiran" Ujar kakek tua itu dengan nada pelan dan bijaksana.

Ketiga nya berbalik dan melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara.

"Ri..ri..ri...Rina Nose?!" Teriak Angel terkejut. "Bukan bego.. Ini Rikudo Sennin!" Teriak Roma sambil meninju muka Angel.

"Udah tau kok cuman bercanda" Jawab Angel jahil. "Kita ini dalam pikiran siapa er...Rikudo-Chan" tanya Jordi. "Anjir! Rikudo-Sama yang bener!" Teriak Roma lagi.

Rikudo tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan ketiga bocah jenaka ini. "Kalian boleh panggil aku dengan sebutan apa saja, itu tidak masalah. Dan Kalian ada dalam pikiran kalian dan pikiran ku"

"Rikudo-Chan..ah tidak tidak Rikudo-Kun? Tidak juga. Bagaimana kalau aku panggil sayang?" Ujar Jordi. "Jones lu!" Ejek Angel. Roma hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan Jordi.

"Jadi untuk apa kita disini sayang?" Tanya Jordi serius. "Anjir..dia betulan nih" Ujar Angel sambil ketawa cekikikan. "Jor kau itu cowok.." Roma menjelaskan. "Kalau gitu biar aku aja yang panggi 'sayang', Jordi kau panggil dengan panggilan lain aja!" Saran Angel. "Aku akan panggil dia...mm..."

5 menit kemudian

"Mmmmmmm..."

5 jam kemudian

"Mmmmm..."

572826728 Jam kemudian

"Rikudo Sennin aja" ujar Jordi. "Gilek lama kali cuman nentuin itu!" Gerutu Roma.

"Sudah-sudah kalian tak perlu memanggilku juga tidak apa-apa" Ujar Rikudo menengahi. Ternyata Rikudo Juga lelah melihat kelakuan Jordi.

Rikudo menarik nafas panjang dan akhir nya melanjutkan pembicaraan nya. "Kalian disini saya panggil sebab kalian adalah orang yang terpilih"

"Terpilih?" Tanya Angel penasaran.

"Ya, kalian orang terpilih untuk menyalamatkan dunia shinobi dari kehancuran nya. Saat ini dunia shinobi yang aku ciptakan sudah jauh menyimpang dari tujuan ku yang sebenar nya. Maka dari itu aku akan mengirimkan kalian kedalam dunia shinobi. Kalian akan kuberikan kekuatan dasar seorang shinobi"

"Bagaimana kami bisa terpilih?" Tanya Jordi.

"Bola yang kalian temukan itu adalah bola yang ku kirimkan ke dunia kalian. Aku menyebutnya dunia kalian itu dunia "Realita". Bola itu kukirimkan untuk ditemukan oleh orang-orang yang cerdas, hebat, tangguh dan terpenting pantang menyerah"

"Cerdas? Hebat? Tangguh? Dan pantang menyerah? Huaaaaa ternyata aku itu punya banyak bakat" Ujar Angel terharu. Karena biasanya dia sadar bakat alami nya hanya tidur.

"Kayak nya bola nya didapatkan orang yang salah deh" Ujar Jordi. "Iya deh.." Kata Roma setuju.

"Bola itu tak pernah memilih orang yang salah. Saya juga meragukan penampilan dan kelakuan kalian. Tapi aku tetap percaya pada bola itu" Papar Rikudo Sennin.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan kita di dunia shinobi nanti?" Kali ini Roma bertanya.

"Kalian akan aku kirim kan dalam keadaan baru lulus Akademi atau Genin lebih tepat nya" Jawab Rikudo santai.

"Aku akan memberikan 'ini' sebagai petunjuk" Lanjut Rikudo. Melayang secarik kertas usang ke tangan Roma . "Dan kalian akan memasuki dunia shinobi sekarang, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Selamat tinggal" Ujar Rikudo pelan.

Ziuuuuunggg...

Permukaan itu kini perlahan berubah menjadi keramik putih kotak-kotak. Ventilasi kecil. Lampu. Dan...

"Huaaaa! Orang mesum!" Teriak seorang pria. "Kalian ngapain di kamar mandi saya?!"

"Huanjirr..yang bener aja. Kita muncul di kamar mandi orang lain" Ujar Angel terkejut. "Maaf pak, kita gak ngintip kok ini..ini" ujar Roma mencari alasan yang tepat. "Kami cuman melihat bapak mandi kok" Sambung Jordi. "Njir..." Ujar Roma kesal.

"Ya sama aja dengan mengintip ! BAKA!" Teriak Pria itu. "Keluar kalian! Keluar! Kalo gak saya lempar pakai ember!"

Mereka bertiga segera berlari keluar. Tapi Pria itu tetap saja mengejar dan melempar ember nya.

Dukk...

Bukan nya mereka bertiga yang kena tapi seorang Pria kurus, tinggi, berambut hitam panjang dan memakai baju serba hitam. Ember itu tepat mengenai wajah nya. Menghantam hidung bengkok nya.

Seketika Pria berbaju itu menatap tajam sang pelempar ember.

"Muampus kao!" Teriak Angel sambil lari menjauh dengan sahabat nya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh" Ujar Angel terengah-engah. "Kan ini pasti karena kualat! Gara-gara kalian berdua manggil Rikudo Sennin pakai sayang-sayangan sama Chan lagi" Roma meracau.

"sudahlah, yang pentingkan kita selamat!" Ujar Angel. "okelah-okelah. kita membeli barang perlengkapan ninja terlebih dahulu. kita diberikan uang 300.000 yen" Kata Roma menjelaskan sambil membaca secarik kertas yang di berikan Rikudo Sennin. "kita bagi tiga jadi masing-masing mendapat 100.000 yen. Oh iya sebelum itu kita harus sewa tempat tinggal" Lanjut Roma. "Ya udah, ayok kita lakukan sekarang" Ajak Jordi.

Akhir nya ketiga bocah ini selesai membeli barang-barang kebutuhan mereka dan menyewa 3 buah kamar kos. "Sekarang kita harus ganti style! Dengan gaya yang lebih ninja gitu" usul Angel. "Uh..aku ga usah ganti deh. Baju ini udah keren" ujar Jordi. "Keren? Kau hanya memakai celana training dan baju olahraga sekolah! Gantilah jor" bujuk Angel.

"Seorang ninja tak ditentukan oleh penampilan nya tapi bagaimana ia bertindak" Jordi langsung berkata sok bijak. "Mulai deh" ujar Roma pendek.

"Aku sih setuju aja. Lagi pula bagaimanapun kita ini harus.." Perkataan roma terhenti seketika ketika Angel langsung menutup mulut nya, dengan tatapan tajam Angel memberitahu nya. "Jangan puitis"

Singkat cerita *karena gua males manjangin nya XD

Para bocah ini sudah membeli baju dan mengganti style mereka.

Angel memilih turtleneck hitam dilapisi dengan sweater berkerah kimono berwarna putih dan juga celana cullotes hitam selutut. Dipadu dengan sepatu putih. Monokrom adalah pilihan Angel mengingat ia adalah orang yang sangat stylish dan suka hal-hal minimalis.

Sedangkan Roma lebih memilih jaket oversized dgn lengan 3/4 berwarna peach dan celana panjang berwarna navy.

Dan Jordi er...er... Dia tak mengganti style nya tetap saja memakai baju olahraga sekolah.

"Hei.." Ujar Angel sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya. "Kau pasti mau pamerkan?" Ujar Roma menyindir, dia sudah paham dengan watak teman nya ini. Jika ia sudah berbicara seperti itu pastilah dia lagi pamer.

Angel tersenyum dan mengeluar sebuah pedang katana pendek. Warna nya keperakan dengan gagang coklat dari kayu. Panjang nya hanya setenga dari katana biasa.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu?" Celetuk Jordi langsung. "Heh.. Aku membelinya tadi" jawab Angel.

"Kapan?"  
"Saat aku permisi ke toilet, aku menemukan sebuah toko pedang ya sudah aku masuk dan membeli ini"  
"Berapa harga nya? Pasti murah kan?"  
"Heii...enak saja, kau tau aku nyaris mati menawar ini. Walaupun pendek tapi sepertinya sepadan dengan aku yang...Pendek ini" ujar Angel sambil nangis guling-guling.

"BTW kita harus menghitung sisa uang kita, ini kan untuk sebulan nanti" Kata Roma menengahi.

"Aku tersisa 7000 yen" Mulai Roma. "Hahaha..Kalau aku 20.000 yen, karena ga beli banyak barang sih" ujar Jordi. "Gilek banyak amat sisa uang kalian!" Ujar Angel terkejut.

"Kau?" Ujar Jordi dan Roma bersamaan. "500 Yen" Jawab Angel merana.

"Mau makan apa kau sebulan sisa 500 Yen?! Pop Mie?" Ujar Jordi mulai meledek. "Nih bocah lebih pentingin style dan senjata ninja nya daripada makan" Kata Roma sambil ketawa.

"Tapi kan kalian sahabatku..pasti mau minjemin duit ke aku" Bujuk Angel.

"Pinjem? MUAHAHHAHAHA" Jordi ketawa keras ala penjahat. "MAMPOES KAU" ejek Roma.

Angel akhirnya nangis guling-guling. "Yuk Jor, kita tinggal dia disini. Sapa suruh boros!" Ujar Roma. "Ayoklah..Biar mati aja dia sana" Sambung Jordi.

"Tungguuuu.." Teriak Angel mengejar mereka.

Oh iya..kapan ya kita mulai berlatih dengan guru kita? Penasaran nih siapa guru nya" ujar Jordi.

"Kalo gak salah seminggu lagi! Semoga aja kita dapat kakashi sensei" Jawab Angel optimis. "Gak mungkin. Tim 7 sudah mendapatkan kakashi! Dan kita ini tim 13. Tim sial. Dan kata nya kita dapat guru baru yang super kejam" Jelas Roma panjang x lebar sama dengan luas. *kok jadi matematika XD

Yahhh...Tapi okelah..seminggu waktu yang cukup untuk melatih diri!" Ujar Angel sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kita balik dulu ke tempat kos" Ajak Jordi santai. "Ok!" Jawab Angel.

Seminggu pun berlalu. "Akhirnya hari nya tiba juga!" Teriak Angel bersemangat. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar Roma dan mengedor pintu nya. "Bangun oeyyy" Teriak Angel.

Bukan nya Roma yang keluar malah seorang pria tinggi dan berhidung bengkok yang keluar dengan muka datat nan dingin. "Berhentilah mengetuk pintu bodoh!" Gertak nya dengan nada pelan dan intimidasi.

Mereka pun saling tatap. Dan akhirnya pria itu masuk kembali ke kamar nya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Bukanya itu orang yang sama dengan orang yang terkena lemparan ember waktu itu ya?" Ujar Angel dalam hati seraya berpikir kejadian memalukan itu. Dan disaat yang sama akhirnya Roma membuka pintu nya.

"Ada apa sih?" Ujar Roma kesal. "Sttt..pelankan suara mu!" Saran Angel sambil memasuki kamar Roma. "Tutup pintu nya!" Perintah Angel. "Kayak kau aja yang punya kamar!" Gerutu Roma.

"Sudah lah lakukan aja. Aku mau cerita"  
"Ohh mau cerita apa sih?"  
"Gini nih..kita ga boleh ribut-ribut disini!"  
"Memang ga boleh! Ini kan penginapan umum"  
"Tak bisakah kau membela ku walau hanya sekali?"  
"He..He okelah. Jadi kenapa?"  
"Ada orang yang menyeramkan di kamar depan mu!"  
"Menyeramkan gimana?"  
"Seram deh pokok nya! Tadi saat aku ngetuk pintu kamar lu, dia keluar dan aku kena marah"  
"MAMPUS!"  
"Bah. Malah ngejek!"  
"Lah siapa suruh ngedor-ngedor pintu gitu kuat!"  
"Iya sih "  
"BTW jam berapa kita berangkat?"  
"Jam 8 Pagi, kita latihan di _Daisan Enshūjō_ "  
"Aku keluar dulu mau liat kondisi jordi"  
"Ga usah dilihat"  
"Loh kenapa? Kok ga perlu dilihat?!"

Roma pun mengambil buku disuatu rak yang ternyata memiliki lubang yang cukup besar untuk mengintip kamar disebelah nya.

Angel pun mengintip dan segera menepuk jidat nya. "Nah. Ga perlu dilihat kan? Pasti dia bermeditasi" Ujar Roma. "Emang apa lagi yang dilakukanya selain bermeditasi?" Lanjut Roma.

"Astaga! Ini sudah jam 7.45!" Ujar Angel terkejut ketika melihat jam dinding Roma. "Ayo kita pergi Roma! Panggil juga jordi!" Perintah Angel. "Okee.." Ujar Roma sambil beres-beres.

Akhirnya ketiga bocah ini sudah berkemas dan benar-benar siap untuk latihan. "Yoshh..ayo berangkat!" Ajak Angel bersemangat.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

Haloo Semuaa '3')/

Perkenalkan saya Author baru dan ini fanfict pertama saya! Masih banyak kekurangan di Fanfict ini! (pssstt jika kamu menemukanya, tulis di Review yah X3) Oh iya Fanfict ini pasti bakal puanjaaaaang banget sepanjang sungai nil XD.

Maafkan jika ada logat medan yang terlalu kental disini XD, Semoga bisa terbiasa XD. Oh iya ketiga OC itu adalah Author sebagai Angel dan kedua sahabat Author XD.

Bagi yang nunggu Severus Snape dan action, bakal muncul di chapter 2 kok.

Ehh lupa.. _Daisan Enshūjō_ itu tempat Naruto,Sasuke dan Sakura saat berlatih merebut bell dari Kakashi ^^.

Thankyouuuuu~~~~


End file.
